Gritos de dolor
by Serranita
Summary: Pero ya era muy tarde, ya me había cortado la muñeca y la sangre caía por mi brazo. Edward se tenso y sus ojos se pusieron negros de deseo. Yo me senté en el suelo: -¿Cuanto crees que te demoraras en matarme?- dije con ligeresa


Hola!!

Mmm...que les puedo decir no se como es que mi mente creo esta historia pero me gusto y decidi publicarla y espero que les guste sin mas que decir que lo disfruten...

* * *

¡¡¡BELLA ABRE LA PUERTA!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡ABRELA!!!!!- grito Charlie

-¡¡¡¡¡¡NOO!!!!!!!!- le devolví el grito, me tire encima de la cama y comencé a llorar descontroladamente, no podía parar, cada grito que daba me ayudaba un poco, pero no era suficiente, agarre las almohadas y las tire lejos con toda la fuerza que podía, no me importaba que quebrara, nada para mi tenia valor ya, ni siquiera el amor, claro si es que existe, comencé a pegarle patadas a la cama, y gritar con todas mis fuerzas

-NO QUIERO MAS, ESTOY HARTA DE SUFRIR Y TODO ES TU CULPA EDWARDDD, TE ODIO, TE ODIOOOOO

-BELLA- volvió a gritar Charlie

-DEJAME SOLA, NO QUIERO COMPAÑÍA- alcance a decir entre sollozos, me acurruque con mis rodillas flectadas, con los brazos encima de ellas y con la cabeza entre las manos, seguí sollozando y me dormí. Al despertar, vi el reloj y eran las 2:30 de la mañana, me levante de la cama y fui al baño, al mirarme al espejo pude apreciar mis ojos rojos e hinchados, y las enormes ojeras debajo de ellas, mi piel estaba mas pálida de lo normal, y mi cabello castaño estaba despeinado y reseco, para ser sincera me veía horrible. Abrí el espejo ya que detrás de este se encontraban todos los medicamentos, tome uno y leí la inscripción "Prefarol" ese servia, bueno no importaba que pastilla fueran sino la cantidad, las tome todas en mis manos y las fui ingiriendo. Salí del baño, me senté en la cama y deje que los medicamentos hicieran efectos al cabo de 5 minutos, comencé a convulsionar y gritar, de mi boca salía saliva y mis ojos estaban desorbitados, no podía ver nada con claridad, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Charlie gritando y unos fuertes sonidos en la puerta…

-Doctor Benson, se le necesita en tratamientos intensivos- hablo una voz femenina, comencé a abrir poco a poco los ojos y me tope con el asqueroso olor a hospital, mi vista era un tanto borrosa pero luego de unos segundos pude ver mi entorno, a mi lado había una maquina que marcaba los latidos de mi corazón y otro era un aparato para mi respiración. Me lleve las manos a la cabeza, esto no fue como lo planee ¡¡Oh Dios, ¿Porque me odias?!! La puerta se abrió y por el apareció… Carlile Cullen

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunto con su siempre amable sonrisa, no le respondí, no quería que me salvara, uno no se toma todas las pastillas que encuentra para que la salven sino para morir. Carlile, suspiro pesadamente y hablo:

-Bella preocupaste mucho a Charlie, sabes que eres lo único que le queda no le puedes hacer esto- dijo con ternura en los ojos, ya lo sabia no tenia porque recordármelo y le di una mirada desafiante, no me importaba que fuese amable conmigo, el seguía siendo el padre del monstruo que me destruyo.

-Disculpe doctor pero su presencia me incomoda, me podría dejar sola, al parecer ya estoy bien así que porque no me da de alta de una vez- le dije con rencor, la mirada de Carlile se entristeció pero rápidamente lo disimulo con su carácter de medico

-Lo siento señorita Swan pero usted no esta nada bien, tendrá que estar en el hospital una semana…

-Pero yo no quiero…- replique

-Lo se pero debió pensar eso antes de tratar de suicidarse… que descanses Bella- dijo con un tono firme y se fue. Me acurruque incomoda en la cama, trate de dormirme, sabia que no podría salir de ahí cuando a un Cullen se le ponía una idea en la cabeza nada se la sacaba… en ese momento recordé unos hermosos pero fríos ojos dorados. Grite de rabia ante el recuerdo y avente la almohada. Volví a cerrar los ojos pero manteniendo la mente en blanco, no me hacia bien pensar…

-Bella… yo no puedo estar contigo, yo ya no te amo- me dijo Edward con un tono indiferente y una mirada fría

-¿No te entiendo Edward?- dije con confusión en mi voz

-¡¡Con un demonio Bella, no quiero nada contigo, ya no te quiero, esto se acabo!!- grito Edward con rabia en la voz, sus ojos dorados, estaban fríos, nunca antes me había mirado así siempre era con cariño y dulzura.

-Si eso es lo que quieres ¡¡¡Vete al diablo Edward Cullen!!!- le dije con el mismo tono que el uso, me voltee para irme, mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y no quería que me viera llorar, camine rápido hasta mi monovolumen y conduci hasta llegar al sendero que daba a nuestro prado. Camine todo el tramo que ya tantas veces habíamos recorrido de la mano, pero esta vez estaba sola. Al llegar la belleza de la naturaleza me golpeo y comencé a llorar, agarre piedras y comencé a lanzarlas en todas las direcciones, las flores que había las arranque y comencé a gritar, gritar hasta que quede sin voz.

Desperté sobre saltada, me dije a mi misma que no recordara nada, pero en mi sueño reviví el día anterior, fue tan real que la pena, la rabia y el dolor los sentí, todo por segunda vez. Otra vez las malditas lagrimas comenzaban a traicionarme, pero las aparte bruscamente y me prometí una cosa "Desde este día Edward Cullen para mi no existe mas, si vería a Carlile, no tendría la imagen del padre de Edward sino que la de mi doctor, el ya no me importaría, y no volvería llorar, y mucho menos por el; si alguien me lo recordaba podría una postura indiferente y le haría saber que nunca me afecto"

La semana pasó rápidamente, me comporte educadamente con Carlile y no volví a hablarle como la primera vez, ninguno menciono a Edward, lo que lo hizo más fácil. Charlie me fue a visitar y le pedí disculpas, fui una egoísta al no pensar en el y me arrepentía por ello.

5 ANOS DESPUES

Suspire, este había sido un día agotador en la empresa pero ya me encontraba en mi hogar, o debería decir departamento de lujo, si tenia todo lo que hubieran podido imaginar, excepto la felicidad, luego del "incidente" de las pastillas termine mis estudios con notas sobresalientes y opte a una beca en Yale, me gradúe con honores en "Comercio" así que conseguí trabajo con rapidez. Y bueno heme aquí en mi departamento, vi unas películas, cene y me dormí. En las noches nunca dormía tranquila, siempre tenía pesadillas así que era normal que me despertara sobre saltada en la noche, pero siempre un vaso de leche me ayudaba. Esta noche no fue la excepción, solo que cuando salte de la cama juro que vi una figura de hombre al lado de mi cama pero rápidamente desapareció, me puse mi bata y fui a la cocina, saque un vaso, la leche y la puse en el microondas. Espere el minuto treinta, abrí el microondas, iba a tomar el vaso pero una aterciopelada voz hablo:

-¿Bella?- me voltee bruscamente y en la entrada de mi cocina estaba… Edward Cullen, con sus 17 años eternos, me frote los ojos con las manos, esto debía de ser una ilusión por el estrés del trabajo pero no ahí estaba aun. Rápidamente mi sorpresa cambio por la furia y la rabia.

-A que debo el placer de que un vampiro visite mi hogar- dijo con sarcasmo

-Bella, por favor, no me trates así yo…- sus ojos estaban tristes y parecían sinceros pero yo no caería, 5 años de soledad vuelven fuerte a una persona así que lo interrumpí:

-Y ¿Cómo quieres que te trate Edward?... a no ya se quieres que te invite a pasar, que escuche tus absurdas explicaciones, que yo te perdone y que seamos felices por siempre… bueno lamento decirte que eso no pasara, así que si no te importa quítate de la puerta mañana debo trabajar y estar descansada, recuerda que soy humana y duermo, no como un monstruo como tu, así que ten consideración- me dolió decirle monstruo, pero de verdad eso es lo que era por lo que me hizo. Camine hacia el para poder irme a mi habitación, pero me agarro del brazo, me separe de el precipitadamente y le grite

-Nunca mas en tu existencia me vuelvas a tocar Edward nunca más- le dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Por favor Bella escúchame… solo eso te pido- rogó

-y ¿Qué te hace pensar que a mi me interesa algo de lo que tu me puedas decir?

-Fácil. Porque aun me amas- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Quede atónita ante sus palabras

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunte

-Que aun me amas- dijo con simpleza. Todo mi autocontrol se fue al demonio, corrí hacia Edward y le comencé a golpear el pecho, mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse y le grite:

-¡¡¡¡Eres un cínico!!!! ¡¡¡ ¿Cómo te atreves?!!! ¿Por que me haces esto Edward?, yo tengo una vida, pude salir adelante después de ti, ¿Por qué me lo haces tan difícil?- Edward me agarro de las muñecas con fuerza e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

-Porque soy un egoísta y ya no puedo vivir mas sin ti. No puedo Bella. Te lo juro que trate pero siempre te veo en mi mente y el dolor no me permite seguir- dijo con tristeza

-y dime te diste cuenta de eso ¿Cuándo? ¿Después de que me botaste o cuando te diste cuenta que nadie mas amaría a un monstruo como tu? – le dije firmemente

-No me digas monstruo Bella- dijo con ira

-pero si eso es lo que eres si quieres te lo demuestro- me solté de su agarre y saque un cuchillo del cajones

-Vamos Bella sabes que no me pasara nada- dijo con burla

-¿Y quien dijo que era para ti?- Edward abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de mis intenciones pero ya era muy tarde ya me había cortado la muñeca y la sangre caía por mi brazo. Edward se tenso y sus ojos se volvieron negros de deseo. Yo me senté en el suelo y le dije

-¿Cuánto crees que te demoraras en matarme?- dijo con ligereza

-No me hagas esto Bella… sabes lo que tu sangre significa para mi- dijo todavía tenso y mirando mi sangre

-Lo se… sabes cuando me botaste trate de suicidarme con pastillas pero no funciono así que ¿Qué mejor manera para morir? asesinada por el amor de tu vida

-Bella por Dios si mueres nunca podré vivir mi existencia sin la culpa- hablo Edward

-También lo se, tu nunca cambias, y sabes me alegrare si me matas porque sabrás aunque sea un poco del dolor que yo e vivido por tu culpa- dije con una risa desquiciada.

Algo en Edward cambio ya que su mirada se volvió dorada de nuevo, se acerco a mi me agarro del brazo, abrió el grifo y puso mi ensangrentada piel bajo esta. Cuando la hemorragia paro me miro con ternura y ¿amor?

-¿Donde hay aguja e hilo?- pregunto despacio

-En la mesita de mi habitación- susurre, Edward apareció y volvió en un segundo con las cosas. Me tomo del brazo suavemente y me advirtió

-Te dolerá un poco- yo solo asentí, me sentía tan débil tan triste por lo que acababa de hacer, como pude poner a Edward en una situación así, yo lo amo ¿Cómo pude hacerle eso?

- Listo- dijo Edward, mire mi brazo, estaba cocido lo mire a los ojos y le dije con lagrimas en los ojos

-Perdóname Edward yo… no se como hice eso… me detesto tanto- Edward puso uno de sus dedos en mis labios y me cargo a mi habitación, me deposito suavemente en mi cama me acurruco y beso mi frente. Edward ya se iba pero yo lo agarre de la mano y le suplique

-Quédate- Edward solo asintió y me quede dormida.

Al despertar, escuche una melodía conocida, era… mi nana. Me senté en la cama y vi a Edward sentado en mi sillón que quedaba a un lado de la cama, estaba con los ojos cerrados y tarareaba la canción

-¿Cómo estas?- me pregunto sin abrir los ojos

-Supongo que bien- respondí simplemente

-¿Te duele?- aun no abría los ojos

-No mucho- me limite a contestar, Edward abrió los ojos y me pidió

-Bella por favor déjame explicarte- lo mire a los ojos unos segundos antes de contestar

-Esta bien- dije con un sonoro suspiro

-Se que no tengo perdón Bella, pero tuve miedo… tuve miedo de estar contigo de que me botaras en un tiempo, tuve miedo de quererte, tuve miedo de que me lastimaras, yo nunca antes me había enamorado y solo tuve miedo, se que es la escusa mas patética del mundo pero es la verdad- lo quede mirando un largo rato, me destape y fui a su lado, me senté a su lado, me puse en cuclillas, hundí mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y enrede mis brazos en su cuello

-Edward yo te ame, te amo y te amare ¿Cómo crees que te haría daño?, nunca te hubiera hecho sufrir, nunca te hubiera engañado a cambio de estar siempre a tu lado.- susurre en su oído

-Por eso el dejarte fue la mayor estupidez que e hecho en toda mi vida, yo mismo hice que ese miedo se volviera realidad… ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?- saque mi cabeza de su cuello y lo mire a los ojos

-Tú tienes más cosas que perdonarme de las que yo debo… Te perdono… y ¿tu? ¿Me perdonas?- hable

-Bella yo no te debo ninguna discul…

-Me perdonas por ser una idiota, me perdonas por tratar de ocultar mis sentimientos hacia a ti con el odio, me perdonas por incitarte a que me mataras sabiendo el daño que te hubiera hecho- suplique

-Claro que si Bella- se limito a responder. Nuestros rostros comenzaron a acercarse hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron, y juntaron, extrañaba tanto sus labios, la textura que tenían la suavidad y el amor que transmitían. Nos separamos lentamente y una duda surgió en mi

-Edward ¿Cómo es que te controlaste al ver mi sangre?- mi vampiro quedo perplejo ante mi pregunta y puso cara de desconcierto

-Para serte sincero… no lo se, solo pensé que si seguías así podrías haber muerto desangrada y solo me limite en pensar en tu bienestar- respondió con una sonrisa torcida

-Te amo- le dije antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios

* * *

Espero que no les haya gustado y si les encanto solo denle al botoncito verde


End file.
